helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Twitch Plays Pokemon Arena Game Mechanics
Twich Plays Pokémon Arena Stadium 2 Pokémon Stadium 2 is set up to play randomly selected teams of Pokémon against each other, viewers can bet on the outcomes of matches and betters can influence the move selector. Bets are placed during the betting phase before each match is played, during this phase you can place a bet by entering !bet *amount* *team* in chat where team is 'red' or 'blue' and amount is the amount you want to bet, for example: !bet 100 red. Moves can be selected by entering !move *selection* where selection is 'a', 'b', 'c', 'd' or '-', this corresponds to the moves listed under the Pokémon in the sidebar, selecting '-' (the default selection) will result in no influence on the selected move. Example: !move a. Moves are decided by a weighted random number generator, it is weighted by the total bet amount of all the users who have selected that particular move. The order of Pokémon is now shuffled prior to the match starting. Everyone starts with 1000 and are prevented from dropping below 100, subscribers are prevented from dropping below 500. During the betting phase the !balance command will have a chat bot repond with your current balance, it is not available outside of the betting phase. Participation Badge Next to the names of users in the overlay a number in a square will indicate the first run that the user participated in. Due to incomplete logs a small amount of users from the Red (1) and X (9) runs don't have their appropriate badge. Previously, the name was colored to indicate the user's first run, this became increasingly unwieldy as the number of runs increased. Now the color of names is the color the user has selected for their name in chat, users who haven't yet selected a color will show up in white. All pokédollars that the players have accumulated during Pokémon Stadiom 2's previous incarnation were carried over. The first several days proved to be error ridden due to bugs with the set up causing multiple infrequent errors witch the Streamer gradually attempted to fix. Eventually it was discovered that a background music disable chat code (along with a few others) which was in place so Pokemon Stadiom 2's normal background music could be replaced with a custom soundtrack from various Pokémon games was the cause of many of the issues, and so the code was disabled in favor of muting the audio altogether until a better solution could be found. Since then the Streamer has continued to fiddle with the set up to improve performance, better stabilize the game, better appease the hivemind, and expand the playlist among other things, including (but not limited to) experimenting with live commentary done by members of the hivemind, increasing the minimum currency balance of betters from 100 to 500 for Subscribers to the stream, hacking the ROM of the game so that cheat codes are unneeded wile still achieving the same effects they gave (minus the game breaking bugs), randomizing the order of the party for each team upon starting a match, ext. Since starting, Twich Plays Pokemon Arena has become a LOT more stable. Lore As always, interpretations greatly varies, but the general consensus is that the Fossil Gods Lord Skull & Lord Armor (respectively God of Luck and God of Strategy) set up the Stadium to continue their never ending fight with the help of the Voices. There were two hosts for this game: Crimson (Red team) and Azure (Blue team). However, not everyone agrees that they were actual hosts and say that they were simple employees of the Stadium. Pokemon Battle Revolution The game was succeeded by Pokemon Battle Revolution. Category:Stadium 2